Tutorial:Resources
This list is based off the Downfall Parodies Forum - Downfall parodies resources Index. Head there for more links and updates. Video Editors TabberStyle Downfall Parody Forum= |-|Top professional=From TopTenReviews |-|Top domestic= From TopTenReviews |-|Top Linux= From opemsource.com American Girls Premiere *Download page with links for the Windows and unofficial OS X ports *AG Premiere download page at Adventure Legends Filters and plugins *VirtualDub filters - index *VirtualDub filters (used by VideoPad) - alternative official site index *VirtualDub filters by FCCHandler *Flip4Mac WMV plugin for QuickTime (mediafire) *Xvid codec filters for Linux and Windows (VFW/DirectShow) Scenes Downfall Parodies *Download page (mediafire) **Original Bunker Scene (mediafire) **Hitler Plans Scene (mediafire) **Hitler Reviews Scene (mediafire) **Hitler Pros and Cons Scene (mediafire) **Hitler is informed scene (mediafire) *WonkyTonkBotty's flash animation scene (rapidshare) *Trapped Antics' parody making pack (webs.com) *"Behind the scenes" footage and actor interviews (index) *MFaizsyahmi's 'Pros & Cons with Hermann Göring' template (mediafire) Revolution Parodies Source film: ''Giu La Testa / Duck, You Sucker! (1971)'' *Giu La Testa Part 1 *Giu La Testa Part 2 *Giu La Testa Part 3 *Giu La Testa Part 4 *Giu La Testa Part 5 *Giu La Testa Part 6 *Giu La Testa Part 7 *Giu La Testa Part 8 *Giu La Testa Part 9 *Giu La Testa Part 10 *Giu La Testa Part 11 *Giu La Testa Part 12 *Giu La Testa Part 13 *Giu La Testa Part 14 *Giu La Testa Part 15 *Giu La Testa Part 16 Stalin Parodies Source film: ''Tukhachevsky, Conspiracy Marshal'' *HitchcockJohn's YouTube playlist of Stalin Parodies' Tukhachevsky: Conspiracy Marshall *Benad361's Mediafire file containing a selection of useful scenes from the aforementioned film. *Tukhachevsky: Conspiracy Marshall film stream at Filmin.ru *Full movie link to the film (torrent) U-Boat Parodies Source film: ''Das Boot'' *Convoy Attack *Tipperary Song *U-96 Resurfaces *Emergency Dive *Captain Willenbrock Sees Thomsen's Boat *Crew Observes the Burning Convoy (mediafire) *First U-Boat Scene *Willenbrock and Werner Board U-96 *Willenbrock Plans Scene *Full Bar Scene *Werner, Ullman, and Other U-96 Crew in Bed *Opening Scene *Party Scene with Thomsen's speech *2WO Makes a Drink and Captain Willenbrock Reads a Book Ceausescu Parodies Source: Real footage *Ceausescu's last speech: Part 1 *Ceausescu's last speech: Part 2 *Ceausescu's last speech: Part 3 *Ceausescu Rants Scene (Mediafire) Kittredge Parodies *Kittredge parody scenes index (Dropbox) Antonescu Parodies Source film: ''Oglinda (1993)'' *Oglinda ("The Mirror") on YouTube Laconia Parodies Source film: ''The Sinking of the Laconia'' *Fegelein Dictating a Letter *Hartenstein Gets an Award *Hartenstein's Message to Fegelein *Fegelein Planning Scene *Fegelein Second Planning Scene *Raising Glass Scene *Setting Sail Scene *Telegram Scene *Waldemar Spots a Boat *Walter Objecting Scene Other *Khrushchev Rants Scene (mediafire) *Subtitlecomedy's Download Hub (Dropbox) *BiscuitPowder's Parody Resource Collection featuring lots of Fegeleins from other movies (info) Chroma keying *Downfall Parodies Green Screen Pack (TheSilverUniverse) *FrenchyStarFox's Downfall Faces (mediafire)(dead link) *FrenchyStarFox's Visages Downfall (mediafire) *mfaizsyahmi's fork of Frenchy's Visages Downfall (mediafire) *KakashiBallZ's Green Screen archive (mediafire) *Staedty's Downfall stuff (2shared) *Staedty's Hitler's office images (2shared) *Staedty's Downfall Stuff Complete (mediafire) *TheSilverUniverse Ultimate Green Screen Pack (mediafire) *TheSilverUniverse's Downfall Parodies Green Screen Pack 2.0 (details here) *Trapped Antics' parody making pack (webs.com)(dead link) *Benad361's Stalin Parody Heads (Mediafire) *Benad361's Merriman Parody Heads (Mediafire) *Subtitlecomedy's Kittredge Parody Heads (Dropbox) *DictatorAntics' Parody Requirement Kit (Dropbox) Flash documents *Hitler ranting scene #1 (Himmler's betrayal) *Goebbels rants scene *Gunsche informs Hitler *Downfall vs Newgrounds #1 *Downfall vs Newgrounds #2 *Downfall vs Newgrounds #3 *The chase *Hitler vs Fegelein #1 Unclassified *Sprites from Bunker Kombat by TheSilverUniverse (Mediafire) List of resources (includes non-Downfall scenes)